Wireless networks have grown increasingly in importance and have varying uses; as have mobile devices, personal computers and many other devices that utilize these networks. The increasing popularity in the use of wireless LAN, providing both enterprise and consumer comparable wired LAN connectivity, requires additional security due to radio frequency medium shared characteristics.
Radio frequency signals tend to spread beyond the covered facility premises, and fence based physical security is no longer adequate. Popular mechanism for providing secure access to the network has been the 802.1x framework. The 802.1x framework provides a suite of allowing only authenticated access to the network.
Until the client passes the authentication process, it is denied from sending all traffic, but the traffic necessary to complete the authentication process to the network. In recent years we are seeing significant growth in the demand for mobility, with substantial increase in the use of portable devices such as laptops, netbooks, smart-phones and ultra mobile devices. Customers have grown used to expect the same level of service while being mobile and stationary, and look for a snappy connection initially and during inter network roams.
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques enabling rapid and efficient network access.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.